hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mankind-Alien War
The Mankind-Alien War was a large global war that took place on Earth for 15 years between 2035 and 2050 between mankind and a interstellar alien race arriving from the planet Kepler 452-b. The Beginning The War started as a rebellion from a Seperatist Group in Central Congo that saught independence from the DR Congo. The Central Congo at the time was not known as a region seeking autonomy at the time, so the nations of the UN met up in the area investigating the rebellion. Nothing unusual was found. Eventually, the aliens overthrew the DR Congo. Eventually, the aliens began invading Congo's neighbors, including Gabon and the Central African Republic. A second investigation was conducted into the nation at the time in late 2035 concluded that there were slight differences in the look of the aliens from mankind and a UN meeting in January 2036 classified the group as an "alien race". War was formally declared on the aliens from the United Nations in June 2036, marking the first time that the United Nations declared war on any entity. At this time, a state of emergency was issued in all of Africa as the aliens took over all of the Congo, along with it's neighbors. First Battles (2036) UN Forces landed in Egypt and South Africa in hopes of defending Africa from the incoming alien invaders. One of the First battles between mankind and Alien was the battle of Luanda in Central Angola, which was won overwhelmingly by the Aliens, which massively outnumbered mankind 3 to 1 and were far better equipped. Soon, Mankind encountered the aliens in a second battle just a few days later, the battle of Juba in South Sudan, in which the aliens overwhelmed UN forces and used chemical weapons for the first time. UN forces quickly retreated to the border of the Arab countries of Northern Africa in a attempt to become better equipped. Forces in Southern Africa kept fighting until the retreated after the battle of Maun in late December The Fall of Africa and attempts at Nuclear Intervention (2037-2040) The Equipped forces in Northern Africa made a encounter at Wadi Haifa, Sudan in March 2037, as a new test of the technology now equipped to mankind. In a close battle, the aliens overwhelmed UN forces, which were still outnumbered 2:1 and overall less well equipped than the aliens. After a UN defeat in the battle of Luxor in April 2037, The United Nations carried out a large scale retreat from Northern Africa, defending southern Europe via naval protection and remaining uninjured troops were moved to the Sinai peninsula to fight over possession of the Sinai canal sometime later. At a UN meeting in 2038, the major superpowers suggested the use of nukes to defeat the aliens, and passed, with all 5 veto members agreeing. The first nuke was dropped on a potential alien base in the Central DR Congo. But, just 3 days later, the aliens let off several nukes in Moscow, Beijing, and New York City, killing hundreds of thousands of people. The Battle of Bloemfontein in May 2038 was the UN's last chance to hold onto africa, but forces were vastly overwhelmed. A grand retreat of Africa occurred with an evacuation via naval ships in Cape Town, The Naval Ships dropping off Troops in Madagascar in hopes to use it's strategic location to regain africa. To be continued... The Rest will be written on a future date that has yet to be determined.... Category:Hypothetical Wars Category:Events in the 2030s Category:Events in the 2040s Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Wars